


Opportunity Knocks

by NCISVU



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVU/pseuds/NCISVU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs shows up at Tony’s house to watch a basketball game but the two end up watching something else instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the masturbation prompt on my lover100 table.

Gibbs knocked twice on Tony’s door before opening it and stepping inside. He put the pizzas he’d brought with him on the kitchen island and checked the refrigerator to make sure Tony had plenty of beer. He and Tony had planned on watching a few of the March Madness games together if they didn’t have to work and they’d had to wait until the weekend but they’d managed to keep their plans.

From the sounds of it Tony was in the shower so Gibbs grabbed a beer, sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. He rolled his eyes when he realized Tony had been watching pornography but a closer look caught him off guard. It wasn’t what he’d expected or ever would’ve even guessed. There were two men having sex on the TV screen.

“What’re you watching, Tony?” he asked the empty room as he grabbed the remote. Maybe Tony had been watching something else and the gay porn had come on after he’d gotten in the shower. There was no way Tony had been watching two guys go at it like horny rabbits on purpose. That wasn’t what Tony was into.

Gibbs tried to change the channel but couldn’t and quickly realized Tony hadn’t been watching TV, it was a DVD. He found the DVD boxes on the coffee table and discovered Tony had a whole collection of gay porn movies.

The noise of one guy’s cock sliding in and out of the other guy’s lubed up hand and the moaning and groaning pulled Gibbs’ attention back to the TV screen. He knew he should turn if off before Tony came out but he couldn’t pull his eyes away, even when he heard the water in the bathroom shut off.

Moments later Tony stepped into the room whistling a happy tune, completely oblivious to what Gibbs had discovered until a very telling moan sounded from the TV.

“Shit,” Tony mouthed, standing frozen in horror as he stared at the TV. “Can you believe the filth they put on TV these days? Earlier there was a guy screwing a girl’s brains out on this channel and me being me couldn’t resist watching. Sorry you had to see this, Boss.”

“That’s what I thought at first too, Tony,” Gibbs said, “until I tried to change the channel and couldn’t. This is a DVD.”

Tony laughed awkwardly, his brain working overtime trying to come up with a way to explain the situation away but before he could a series of loud moans on the TV signaled one of the actor’s orgasms and drew both Gibbs and Tony’s attention. It also had Jethro reaching for his dick in his tented jeans.

Tony swallowed hard when he noticed the significant bulge. “There’s another scene after this one,” he said hesitantly. “It’s actually one of my favorite scenes. We could, uh, we could watch it instead of basketball if you want.”

Jethro looked from his tented jeans to the TV to Tony. He wasn’t sure if it was his obvious excitement, years of unrequited love for Tony or the fact that all his blood was filling his dick instead of his brain but he patted the seat next to him, inviting Tony to join him, his hand still on the front of his pants and even starting to rub himself a little.

Tony watched Jethro rub himself for a moment before sitting down next to him, his own cock tenting the red athletic shorts he was wearing nicely as a wet spot began to form from the precum oozing out. Tony’s eyes tracked back and forth between Jethro’s lap and the TV as his excitement continued to grow. He reached into his shorts and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock.

“Do—do you care if I, um, if I pull mine out?” he asked cautiously. He was nervous as hell but hopeful that Jethro would not only be open to the idea but that he’d follow suit.

“Go ahead,” Jethro said.

Tony pushed the elastic waistband on the front of his shorts down, letting his cock spring free and bounce against his belly before protruding proudly from his lap.

“Nice,” Jethro said, getting his first real look at Tony in all his glory.

Tony rubbed his hand over himself a couple times with a smile on his face, knowing he had Jethro’s full attention. “Thanks. You can… well, you know. You can be free too, if you want. If you’re comfortable.”

Jethro nodded and undid the button and zipper on his jeans but instead of pulling his cock out, he slipped his hand inside his pants, much to Tony’s disappointment.

Tony slipped his hand into his shorts and held onto his balls as he stroked himself. He turned his attention back to the porn scene playing out on his big screen TV, hoping Jethro would eventually feel comfortable enough to reveal himself but knowing that wouldn’t happen if he was watching too closely.

He was so tuned into what was happening on TV that he was caught completely by surprise when Jethro’s long fingers slipped under the waistband of his shorts and pushed them down further. Tony lifted his butt up off the couch enough he could push his shorts over his ass and part of the way down his thighs, revealing himself fully to Jethro. He once again wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking, letting Jethro watch for a moment before turning towards him.

“Your turn,” Tony said.

“Me?” Jethro asked in surprise. “You wanna see me?” As many young things as paraded in and out of Tony’s life, he never would’ve thought the man would be interested in him.

“Only since Baltimore,” Tony answered.

Jethro looked from Tony to Tony’s dick before slowly pushing his jeans down and out of the way so his cock could lay long and proud against his belly, extending up past his belly button and leading down to what looked like heavy and fairly shapely balls tucked up against his body.

“Wow,” Tony whispered, pulling a smile from Jethro.

“Do you wanna touch it?” Jethro offered.

Tony looked at the man, completely speechless by the invitation. He reached for Jethro’s shaft and felt a surge of excitement in his own body when Jethro’s cock twitched and strained in his hand.

“Touch me,” Tony requested quietly.

Jethro reached for Tony, rolling and fingering his balls first before tracing his fingers along his shaft to the pee hole at the very tip of it. He brushed his finger across Tony’s very sensitive slit while Tony squirmed and moaned and leaked uncontrollably.

“You’re good at that,” Tony breathed.

“Your body’s so responsive,” Jethro replied, still working Tony over.

It wasn’t long before Tony was desperately begging Gibbs to stop and grabbing for the man’s wrist. “I don’t wanna cum this fast.”

Jethro stilled his hand and let it rest on top of Tony’s cock. He thrust his hips up slightly and Tony refocused his attention on Jethro’s dick, stroking all the way up and over the top of his shaft causing a sharp intake of air from Jethro.

Jethro resumed stroking Tony’s cock while Tony played with his, both of them exploring and learning what the other man liked, reveling in the noises they could pull out of the other man, studying each and every purposeful and unconscious movement.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Tony said, reaching for the tip of his cock and gently pinching the crown.

Jethro studied the move and quickly took over. His breathing quickened and he started thrusting wildly into Tony’s hand, letting himself go. Tony squeezed tightly and twisted and worked Jethro over roughly, watching with great interest as the man reached completion until the sights and sounds became overwhelming and he too started spurting out in ecstasy.

“Fuck!” Gibbs groaned.

“That was hot,” Tony added.

Both men dropped back against the couch in tandem, returning their hands to their own laps and squeezing their cocks as they softened.

“You know, if you wanted to come over and watch porn, all you had to do was say so,” Tony joked.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you planned this,” Jethro accused playfully.

“I didn’t,” Tony said honestly.

“I know. I saw the terrified look on your face when you walked into the room.”

“I wouldn’t say terrified…”

“Did you think you had to hide this from me, Tony?” Gibbs asked.

“What? That I watch porn?”

“That you’re interested in men.”

Tony shrugged. “You never know how people will respond to that.”

“You never have to hide anything from me. Whether we agree or not, I’ll always respect you as a person and value our friendship more than any differences of opinion we might have.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said. “I should’ve known that about you. I just didn’t want to lose your respect. That would kill me.”

“Just be real,” Gibbs replied, “be you, and that won’t happen.”

Tony smiled genuinely at the man. “I’ll try to remember that.”

**End.**


End file.
